Nintendo Power V73
Nintendo Power V73 is the June 1995 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features WeaponLord on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Donkey Kong Country *# Final Fantasy III *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Metroid *# NBA Jam: Tournament Edition *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Tetris *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Super NES ''EarthBound'' The first SNES article is about EarthBound. The 10-page article provides an in-depth preview of the then-upcoming game. ''WeaponLord'' The next featured game is WeaponLord. The article gives details for the main fighters. ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time'' The next SNES game featured in the magazine is Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time, based on the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine TV series. The article provides maps for Missions One and Two. ''Killer Instinct'' The next article features Killer Instinct. The article has details about the gameplay. ''Dirt Trax FX'' This article reviews Dirt Trax FX. It lists the eight riders and provides maps of numerous courses. ''Super Turrican 2'' Super Turrican 2 is the subject of this SNES article. It provides a few tips for Stages 1-4. ''Prehistorik Man'' This article takes a look at Prehistorik Man. The article has maps for Levels 2 and 15. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included Chrono Trigger, Rise of the Phoenix and Illusion of Gaia. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Virtual Boy This section talked about the development of Virtual Boy. Take 2 Reviews Take 2 Reviews were brief 2-page previews of upcoming games. The Super NES game featured in this issue is Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Illusion of Gaia (SNES), Brandish (SNES), True Lies (SNES), and Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf (GB). Life Fitness This article discusses the Life Fitness Exertainment System, a way to play Super NES games with a stationary exercise bike. Game Boy ''Jungle Strike'' The Game Boy article features Jungle Strike. The article provides maps for a few of the levels. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Dirt Trax FX'' (SNES), EarthBound (SNES), Prehistorik Man (SNES), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time (SNES), and WeaponLord (SNES). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Judge Dredd (SNES), NBA Jam: Tournament Edition (GB) and NHL Hockey '95 (GB). This Pak Watch also gives the first glimpses of the Nintendo 64's design (at the time, named "Nintendo Ultra 64"). Category:1995 Nintendo Power volumes